Talk:Phase-pistol
Carpenter Street Where it says the Phase Pistol is an Art Asylum from Carpenter Street, it is not correct. That phase pistol is a static but original prop, not the toy. If you look closley you can tell, but I have also been told by those "intheknow" from the set. :Can you cite this claim? (Not to say that the version in the article doesn't also need citation) - AJ Halliwell 23:36, 7 August 2006 (UTC) I can tell you that I know first hand as I have had one from the set in my hand next to one of the toys. I have photographic evidence as well. I should note I have just been through this article and corrected and expanded a few other things as it seemed quite vague and basic. I see what you are saying about citing the claim, but in this case one just needs to look at the model used for filming and the toy to realise that this person incorrectly identified it as the toy as I did before the guy who made them for the show pointed out to me that it is infact a stunt model. Speculation :*''The phase pistol was, presumably, the first step toward phaser technology of the 23rd century.'' maybe, maybe not. — Morder 06:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) "Electric shock" injury? According to the article: The phase pistol, however, produced an injury more comparable to an electric shock, capable of causing severe injury without breaking the skin. ( ) I just watched that episode today and didn't see any incidents where a phase pistol was set on kill (i.e., enough to cause any severe injury whatsoever), let alone where it actually caused injury. All the phase pistols in that episode were set on stun, as I recall. I would have removed the line right away, but since this is a featured article and I'm rather new to Enterprise I figured I'd float it around first in case this was truly canon but just cited to the wrong episode. -Mdettweiler 07:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) MACOs I added references to the MACOs using phase pistols, per my coments on the EM pistol talk page. -Angry Future Romulan 21:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Vulcan for phase pistol I was just watching and noticed when T'Pol gets a phase pistol and points it at Trip she says something Vulcan which sounds like "mor-ow phas-ar". Which from the context I would take to mean something along the lines of "drop your phase pistol". Aside from the interesting possibility that phasar/phaser might be the Vulcan word for phase pistol, implying the two types of weapon are perhaps even more closely related than we currently know, might this provide us with a Vulcan name for the phase pistol? Does anyone know how to spell in Vulcan properly?? --8of5 17:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that myself. Unfortunately, I don't believe there is any official Vulcan language (unlike Klingon), so it's impossible to know what the writers' intentions were. It is interesting, though. -Angry Future Romulan 17:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Removed *Many fans, however, have criticized them as simply being phasers with a "primitive" name, claiming that laser technology should have been used instead, in keeping with continuity established by . :There may be a way to word and/or cite the above so it isn't just a "many fans" statement, but I'm removing it until then.--31dot 16:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC)